Birthday Surprise
by Lost In Fanfiction
Summary: A citrusy birthday gift for Edward.


**Here's a fun little O/S based on an article that has been circulating on Facebook. Some of you may have heard of it...The grapefruit blow job. (Thanks Edward's Eternal, for the inspiration)**

**Thanks Cejsmom for the last minute betaing**

Birthday Surprise

It's my birthday, my thirtieth to be exact. I know when you're an adult birthdays just aren't the same as when you're a child, but I can't help that bit of excitement as I pull into the garage of our house.

Bella promised me something special today, a surprise. I told her, begged her not to go overboard, which she has a tendency to do. At nine months pregnant, in what has been a scary, unexpectedly high risk pregnancy, she and our baby, are more important, not my birthday.

I smell the Italian food the second I open the door to the house. "It smells amazing in here, love. I hope you didn't spend a lot of time on your feet cooking," I say setting down my work things and taking off my shoes.

"Nope," I hear coming from the next room, dishes clanging as she talks.

When I round the corner, she takes my breath away...still. In a flowing dress, hair in a messy bun, no make up, natural beauty, just how I like her. "Hey, baby," I say laughing. "Both of you." I pull her against me and kiss her soundly, rubbing her large protruding tummy which protects our son, Masen. I swear he kicks against my hand to say hello.

"Happy birthday," she says smiling against my lips. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yep. Emmett took me to lunch and the girls in the office brought me a cake," I say grabbing a piece of garlic bread shoving it in my mouth. "How about you?" I say around my bite. "Are you feeling okay? Any contractions? Tired?"

"Good," she says smacking my hand when I reach for another piece of bread. "Sit down, dinners getting cold." I get us both some water and do as she says.

"How are you feeling baby? You know I hate being away from you two all day."

"Good. Tired of course, because as you know I can't sleep for anything, but good." She takes a small bite of pasta before continuing, seeing those pouty lips around the fork, sends the blood straight to my neglected cock. I discreetly adjust myself under the table, she feels bad enough that we can't have sex and haven't been able to for months. "I saw doctor Cope today."

She has my full attention with that. "I didn't know you had an appointment today, I thought it was tomorrow. Is everything alright?"

"Relax Edward, everything's fine. I just moved the appointment up a day. I had some things I wanted to ask him about, you know what to expect, etc. I'm fine, the baby is fine. Hopefully only one more appointment before I go into labor. He's really happy we've made it this far."

I'm disappointed I missed it, I always go with her to her appointments.

"Edward," she says putting her hand over mine. "I needed to ask him a few things. Can you trust me when I say that you'll understand later?" She reassures me, knowing my tendency to overreact.

I nod, "okay." Taking another bite of the delicious pasta that she had delivered from my favorite restaurant.

After dinner, I clean up the few dishes we used and put away the leftovers. I see the chocolate mousse in the refrigerator, but don't say anything. I just hope she doesn't fall asleep before we get a chance to eat it.

I join her on the sofa, a fire warming the room, music is quietly playing in the background. She's laying down so I move her legs and sit settling her now swollen feet in my lap. I start rubbing, just like she likes. The pleasurable moan she makes, reminds me of her sex sounds, my cock hardens again. That thing can go from zero to sixty in two seconds flat these days, like when I was a horny teenager. I adjust her feet so she doesn't feel my need...for her.

"You ready for dessert?" She asks after I rub both feet equally.

"Sure. Do you want me to get it?"

She shakes her head, but needs help to sit up and then stand. I smile at the waddling figure walking away from me. From behind she looks almost the same, a little more to grab, which I love. She's always been so thin and now she's curvier, softer. I hope some of that stays after the baby is born.

"Happy birthday to you," she sings in her off tune voice, while carrying the lit up mousse cake.

"Thanks, baby," I kiss her. "My favorite." We tuck into our slices of the most delectable mousse cake I've ever eaten. "This is amazing. Where did you get it?"

"That little bakery across town. I goggled mousse cake and they came up on Yelp as having the best," she says proudly. "Oh, let me get your gift." She tries to get up quickly and I have to reach out to steady her.

"Slow down, baby. No rush. I'm here all night," I say opening my arms wide.

She blushes and laughs nervously before turning and walking away. Hmmm, why the blush?

"This is great! I guess I need to brush up on my lullabies," I say while tuning the vintage guitar she gave me. "I love my surprises, baby." I say pulling her into my lap. With one hand on my baby and the other behind her neck I chastly kiss her with all the love and passion I have for her. It astounds me that with each day I love her more than the last.

"Wow, someone is thankful," she says. "But that wasn't your surprise."

"It wasn't?"

She shakes her head, that blush creeping into her cheeks again. "What's up baby? You're nervous and blushing. It's just me, don't be nervous."

"Um, I want to try something...in the bedroom," she rushes out. "Do you trust me?" Her eyes boring into mine.

"Of course, completely. If you think I'll like it then, ya sure. I'll do whatever," answering honestly and trying not to think with my cock, which only heard the word bedroom and is coming to life.

"Okay," she says after a deep breath. "Come on." She grabs my hand and leads me down the hallway.

Our bedroom is neat and tidy, the bed is made, but there are some towels folded on the end, a few of my neck ties laid out and a couple of throw pillows piled up.

"Let's take your shirt off," she says tentatively reaching for the buttons of my dress shirt, she releases each one, her hands grazing my chest and abs lightly as she works. I can already feel my cock pressing against the zipper of my pants. Down boy, this may not be about you.

With the shirt pushed off of my shoulders and on the floor, she kisses my chest. I'm already getting all worked up and needy. "Baby, what's this about. You're driving me crazy here."

"This is about you," she whispers against my skin. "For you."

"But…"

"I cleared it with the doc."

"But, you're not supposed to get...aroused," I whine.

"It's okay. He says I'm close enough to my due date. Still no intercourse, but if I get excited it's okay."

Elation, excitement, relief...well, not relief yet. "For my sanity, let me get this straight. For months now you haven't been able to even get aroused for fear of going into labor. So we've avoided...everything. No seeing each other naked, no showers together, no morning cuddling, no touching, barely any kissing and now…it's a go?"

She nods shyly. "But I have something planned for you. I think you're going to like it."

"Baby, I'm up for anything. Just don't be surprised if I come in like two seconds because I've been almost as sexless as you...almost."

"What? You haven't been taking care of business in the shower, which I have totally been avoiding thinking about because it gets me all hot and you know…"

I shake my head. "I've tried. No orgasms for you, no orgasms for me...for the most part."

She raises a brow at me.

"Okay, a few times I couldn't help it. It just wouldn't go away. Cold water didn't even help and I can't exactly go to work with a boner can I?"

She laughs, "Imagine how I've felt, pregnancy hormones making me hornier than usual. If I didn't love this little guy so much I would've gone crazy."

I hug her to me. "I'm all yours, do what you want with me."

"Okay, um...I'm going to cover your eyes." This is new, but I'm not opposed to anything right now.

I bend down so she can reach better as she ties one of the dark ties around my head. "Can you see anything?"

"Nope!" I say, my eagerness making her giggle.

I hear some shuffling noises before she touches me again. The muscles in my stomach quiver when she touches them. She makes quick work of the button and zipper leaving my pants pooled around my ankles. She palms my hard cock through my boxer briefs, making me grunt. Months, months since she's touched me like this.

Lowering my briefs, my cock springs free. "How are my balls, baby? What shade of blue?"

"Not blue," she laughs in husky voice, obviously affected by seeing me naked. "A perfect shade of…"

"Umph," I grunt. Her mouth and tongue on said balls. Instinctively my hands go to her hair.

"Uhn, uhn, uhn. No hands or I'll tie them up. My gag reflex is hyper sensitive."

I nod, disappointed, but not, cuz damn…she's down there.

With her hands firmly on my ass, keeping my hips still, her tongue tests the leaking tip of my cock. Not being able to see what she's doing, the anticipation level is high. I struggle to listen to every sound and smell, focusing on my other senses. But the sense of her touching me is in the forefront.

"I missed this," she muses while taking me in her hand and stroking slowly.

"God, yes. So have I."

She giggles again. "Liking your surprise so far?"

"You have no idea."

When her warm, wet mouth engulfs the tip of my cock I about die from pleasure. I cannot remember it ever feeling this good. My hips shift instinctively. "Sorry." I mumble.

"We can't have that, Edward," she tsks. "I'm going to have to tie you to the bedpost."

"Really, baby. I'll be good I swear, no more thrusting," I plead because her mouth is no longer on me and she's attempting to stand. I put out a hand for her to grab onto, which she does.

"I need you perfectly still if this is going to work," she insists.

I shrug, I trust her and if it means she's touching me I'll do just about anything...just about.

She secures my hands together with what I assume is another tie. Then backs me up to the bedpost and attaches it there. "Spread your legs a little bit, Edward," she asks, I kick my pants and boxers off my feet, and get into a comfortable stance before she secures my waist up against the post as well. I can move a little, it's not too tight, but my hip action is definitely being hindered, which is good because I apparently have no self control right now.

_Can we get back to my cock?_ I'm thinking when she says she'll be right back. My erection, which has been unwavering, deflates slightly. I listen for sounds from the other room, I think I hear the refrigerator close, but I can't be sure.

"I'm back." I hear her shuffling around a bit. When her warm mouth unexpectedly engulfs my cock again, I let out a sound that is somewhere between a moan and a whimper. It's almost embarrassing. I grab the post behind me with both hands, my legs threatening to give out.

She works my cock in slow deep movements, her tongue swirling and touching my most sensitive spots. Within seconds I'm back to full mast, maybe harder than I've ever been before.

"Baby, oh, so good."

She hums around me in agreement. I'm on sensory overload and nearly ready to blow my load when she stops. I think I let out a childish whine, because she giggles.

"I'm not done with you, don't worry," she assures me. "Now it's time for your surprise. Just let me know if you don't like it.

"If it has anything to do with you and my cock I'm sure I'll love it."

She giggles again. Seconds later I feel something cool around my cock, sliding upwards. It's not her mouth, but what is it? It feels firm, yet soft. Her warm mouth follows taking in the head of my cock. The contrast of cool and warm has me moaning in pleasure.

"What is that, baby?" I ask, smelling something citrusy.

"Does it feel good?" She asks twisting and moving whatever it is up and down the base of my cock.

"It does, different, but surprisingly good. Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope," she responds before latching onto the exposed end of my cock with zeal. She sucks, bobs and swirls that amazing tongue all while sliding something up and down the part of my cock she can't take in her mouth. I can feel juice or something dripping down my legs, but I couldn't care less.

My cock expands, balls tingling and tightening against my body, tell tale signs of impending orgasm. The contrast of warm to cool, mouth and whatever is mindblowing, second to being inside of Bella, which seems like a distant memory.

"Oh, baby. I'm close, but I don't want it to end." My body is covered in a sheen of sweat from the intense pleasure and anticipation.

"How's this?" She asks, removing the suction of her mouth and just using her tongue to explore the sensitive ridges. The base of my cock is still being worked vigorously.

"Whatever you're doing, don't stop...ever," I pant my breathing irregular.

"I like this. Having you at my mercy. It's very hot," she says huskily.

"I wish I could see you, my hard cock in your mouth. I've missed you so much."

"Me too baby, just a couple more months and I'm all yours." She says before taking me fully in her mouth again. A few pumps and I'm on edge again.

"Baby, just end it. I need to come. Can I come on your tits? Please baby," I beg. Because I know coming in her mouth is an absolute no with the current state of her gag reflex.

She releases me from her mouth, shifting slightly. It seems like forever that she's not touching me but it's probably only a few seconds. It's long enough to calm me down...a little.

She starts again with what I think is fruit at the base of my cock, up and down, twisting, but not too close to the tip. It's frustratingly wonderful, but not enough. Then she adds her tongue, licking and slurping the dripping juice and my precum. Her free hand cups my aching balls, rubbing gently, they are heavy and sensitive, yet tight against my body, ready to explode.

When she adds her whole mouth, I'm gone. No thoughts, just pleasure starting in my limbs and working its way in, the feeling so intense that I nearly lose my balance. I cling to the post for support, babbling incoherently. My body is humming with pleasure, pulled so tight that I fear I'll pass out when it finally snaps.

"Close," I manage to warn. She removes her mouth just before I explode numerous spurts of pent up cum, all over her. When it finally stops I slump against the post.

Bella removes whatever that thing was on my cock and continues to gently lick the juice. It's sensitive but if she needs to clean me up then I'll suffer with my beautiful wife's mouth on my dick.

I laugh, shaking my head.

"You okay?" She asks a cold cloth on my heated cock causes me to shiver and shift away. "Let me clean you up. Sorry it's cold." I nod, still unable to move much or see.

She grabs onto me when she stands and unties my waist and hands before removing my blindfold. I take in the scene around me. Towels laid out on the floor underneath us, pillows where Bella was kneeling, and a thick center slice of a grapefruit with a sizable hole in the middle. I pick it up and examine it. "Where did you get this idea?"

She shrugs. "An article I saw on Facebook. It got me all hot and bothered thinking about doing this to you. It's supposed to feel similar to a vagina and since you can't have mine I just thought…"

I pull her to me. "You just thought that you'd be the most wonderful wife and try it on your husband for his birthday," I say smiling, pride evident in my tone. My wifey is very resourceful and smart and… I look down and see her bare breasts, large and ripe. My eyes widen and I instinctively lick my lips.

"You look like a cartoon character when their eyes bug out when they see something they like," she teases.

"They're so big," I say with awe. "Can I touch them?"

She nods. "But be gentle, they are really sensitive."

I cup one with each hand, more than a handful, much more. My son is one lucky boy.

I run my thumbs over the nipples, they pebble instantly. Bella moans and thrusts them into my hands.

"You like that, baby?" I feel like a kid in a candy story, or a Bella store. "Baby, what did the doctor say about you and orgasms?" I ask, while my thumbs continue against her taut nipples.

"Oh, god. That feels good," she pants. "Um, he said it's okay, just no penetration."

"Really? Did touching me make you wet, Bella?" I taunt, knowing that she's a quivering mess of need, just like I was.

"Yes."

"I want something else for my birthday," I say, backing her up to the bed and sitting her down on the edge.

"You do? What do you want?" She asks, her dark eyes, darker and hooded, her gaze lust filled and unfocused.

"You." I say before leaning over and kissing her swollen lips, our tongues swirling, remembering. I help her lay back before leaving her tangy fruit sweetened mouth to kiss down her ample breasts, across the stretched skin of her stomach, which is miraculously cocooning our baby boy.

When I reach her pussy, it's swollen and so very wet. I take in her scent, familiar...mine. I spread her legs, rubbing her thighs, inching closer and closer to the apex. "I've missed this. My beautiful, amazing, generous wife. I want you. Only you." And then I dive in, flicking, licking and sucking her outer lips and clit, careful not to enter her in any way. Soon she's quivering, her legs shaking, her hands gripping my hair, holding me where she needs me most. She calls out my name right before her whole body rhythmically jerks and seizes in pleasure. I help her ride out her orgasm, then lay my head on her thigh, savoring the moment.

"Help me up, I've gotta pee," she says effectively killing the mood. We both laugh as I help her stand and she waddles off to the bathroom. I watch her from the doorway until the door closes, admiring her naked form, looking exactly how the woman carrying my baby should look; curvy, round, glowing...beautiful.

I lay back on the bed and think, _best birthday surprise...ever!_

**A/N **

**Well I finally finished something. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
